I66 FirefightersThe Beginning
by DeanG642
Summary: This is a prequel to my fanfic Tales of The I66 Firefighters. It explains the events before the first fanfic.


This fanfic is a prequel to my fanfic "Tales Of The I66 Firefighters". If you have not read it, I suggest reading this first, and then it.

This fanfic doesnt completely follow the story of ODST, so certain aspects are different.

"Prepare to Drop" a voice said through the microphone. The voice belonged to Veronica Dare, the leader of our 16 person squad, dropping down into New Mombasa. I felt a sudden force as the Drop Pod ejected. I looked at the four screens surrounding me. My team. Garry, a veteran from the Battle of Harvest, who had been cryogenically frozen up until a few weeks ago. One of the best drivers I had ever seen, and the master of energy swords. He could beat a Spec-Ops elite with his eyes closed. Ben, the squads sniper. He could take out a jackal with a headshot from a mile away using only a pistol. No one had an aim like him. Then there was Turlough. He was the heavy weapons guy, an artist with a Spartan Laser. He could also fly a Banshee better than the best Covenant Pilot. They were my team. ODST 105th regiment, squad label I66. Everyone referred to our squad as I66. We were true Hell-Jumpers.

We hit ground in the centre of the city. We all missed target. We were supposed to land in the same area, and I could only see Garrys Pod on my HUD. As well as that, I could only see Garrys Face on the screens. I tried to contact Ben and Turlough, but to no avail. "Garry, status report". "Im good" he said, "But ive got jackals in my sight. Right below me. They havent spotted me yet, but ill be killed if I eject now". "Ill handle it" I said.

I ejected from my Pod and checked each direction. Clear. I could see Garrys pod in the distance, and sure as hell, Jackals. I raised my pistol and dispactched each one with a headshot. Garry hopped out of his pod and turned to me. "Thanks, now we need to find a Supply Point, get a mongoose, and find Ben and Turlough". I nodded in agreement. We walked for a few minutes, remaining silent as we didnt want to alert Brute or Elite patrols. But that didnt work. While we were walking down a side street, an Elite jumped out of the darkness and grabbed my neck. But he wasnt good enough. Within the space of 2 seconds, Garry had drawn his Energy Sword and decapitated the Elite. I thanked him and we continued.

It wasnt long before we found the other two Pods, which had dropped down quite close to eachother. Both were empty, and the surrounding area was covered in blood. We walked a little further and found three dead brutes and a dead Brute Chieftain. With a huge hole through his chest. It was clearly Turlough and his Spartan Lasers doing. "Where could they be"? I asked Garry. But he didnt answer. I looked up to see him sprinting into the distance. I ran after him.

I then saw what he was running at. A pair of Hunters were charging at a pair of figures in the distance. Garry tried to fire but his guns were jammed. He threw them on the ground and jumped on the back of the first hunter. I only had my pistol with me. I raised it and fired a clip at the second Hunter, which had grabbed Ben and proceeded to repeatedly slam him into the ground. There was blood gushing from his chest, the source of which was a large wound created by the Hunters Plasma cannon. Turlough was attempting to kill the First hunter without hitting Garry. I looked down at my pistol. Need to reload. I check my belt, but alas, I had left my ammo belt in the Drop Pod. I cursed and sprinted at the second Hunter. I drew my knife, and jumped on its back. I stabbed the knife into its neck in the gap of its armor and it fell. Garry did the same and the first Hunter quickly fell.

"You guys okay?"Garry asked. We all nodded. "We need to check out the supply point thats nearby" I said. We went to the supply point, and it asked for an access code. I66. It opened. We gathered guns,Turlough taking a Splazer and a pistol, Ben taking a Sniper and a Shotgun, Garry taking an Energy Sword and a Pistol, and I took A Gravity Hammer and a Beam Rifle. We grabbed extended ammo Belts and took as much ammo as possible, so we wouldnt need to come here again. There were two mongooses, and each mongoose could hold 2 people. I jumped on the back of Garry's, and Turlough jumped on the back of Ben's. We headed off twords Oni Alpha site, where we needed to assassinate a high value target: An Elite Officer who was arriving there within the next four hours.

We arrived at our vantage point an hour before our target was scheduled to arrive. The plan was to kill the Elite Officer, and the next highest ranking Elite, and get out of there as fast as we could. Ben was the one sniping the Officer, and considering I was pretty good with a sniper, and just happened to have a Beam Rifle (The Covie version of a sniper), I was killing the next target. Garry and Turlough remained on the mongooses parked quite close to us. We needed to leave the area as quick as possible, plus we had other objectives too. Myself and Ben lay in the Grass on a hill about a mile away from the Helipad.

And there it was. A phatom arrived. Just before it landed, lines of Brutes and Elites appeared, in a strange formation, sort of a Gaurd on Honor leading to the Main Building. I raised the Beam Rifle to my face. We watched the Phantom appear. I was also acting as spotter for both of us, so I had to keep focus. We trained our sights on the door of the Phantom. It opened, and two figures stepped out. Our two targets. Our main target, the Elite Officer, and an Elite Ultra. I focused on my Target. "Ready" Ben said. "Affirmative" I replied". "Fire... Fire... Fire". We both shot. "Hit". We jumped on the mongooses and left as fast as a bullet.

"Whats our next objective?" Turlough asked me. "I feel like Laserin' some covies". "Well" I said, "We have a few. But our next one is quite tough. We have to go to Uplift Reserve. We have to hold off the waves of Covies that are about to invade that place".

On our way there, something horrible happened.

"A shot! Where did it come from?" Ben asked" We jumped off the mongooses which quickly exploded. We were stranded in the middle of New Mombasa. Suddenly, A huge...Thing...Attacked us. I wasnt sure what It was. It was like a Huge Hunter, but it was carrying a Gravity Hammer. It was twice as big as a Brute Chieftain. It sprinted at Garry and Ben, and they attempted to fight it off. They dodged its attacks. But that wasnt the end of the horror. I was standing beside Turlough firing shots. It was Worthless. Tulough raised his Splazer. Something appeared on my Motion Tracker. But there was nothing there. Suddenly, it went black. There was nothing where the screen was. I heard a strange noise behind me. I turned around to see an Energy Sword sticking through Turlough's Chest. I screamed and ran for him. The sword ripped from his chest. It was a Spec Ops elite using Active Camo. I shot it in the end and ran to Turlough. He was coughing up Blood. I held his head and told him it would be okay. I attempted to ease his passing. I ignored the sounds of battle behind me. Turlough took his last breathe, and a silent tear ran down his cheek.

Sudden rage took over my body. My senses screamed at me not to do it, my combat initiative screamed at me to stop, but I ignored it. I picked up Turloughs Laser. "For you old friend" and fired at the Abomination. It fell. Garry and Ben ran over, and saw Turloughs Body. "We need to move" I said. And we did. But not before I reported his death. "Alright thats affirmative. We will pick up his body. We will drop your new squad mate near Uplift Reserve.

We collected our new squad mate at his Pod. "What do we call you soldier" I asked. He didnt answer, just stood and held his hand. "At least you know it pays to be the Strong, Silent type" Garry said. "Fine. We call you Rookie. Is that okay?" He nodded, and we walked into the park.


End file.
